Xstory
by Valir
Summary: Série d'OS sur l'histoire de XJapan.
1. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans

**Fans de X-Japan bonjour ! Je commence ici une série de One-shots qui portera sur différents épisodes de l'histoire de X-Japan. Les personnages en présence vont changer, les points de vue aussi et chaque chapitre aura pour titre une citation ou un proverbe populaire. **

**Attention, homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir car il y aura parfois du lemon et du yaoi ! **

**Ceci dit, commençons par l'arrivée de Toshi et Yoshiki à Tokyo au tout début des années 80.**

**OS 1 : On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans ( Rimbaud)**

Une averse de printemps, fraîche et vivifiante s'abattait sur Tokyo, transformant les gouttières sales en petites cascades glougloutantes et semant sur les trottoirs des éclats de miroirs qui reflétaient les nuages. Deux silhouettes couraient sous la pluie, se balançant sous le poids de deux valises et laissant entendre des rires essoufflés et des exclamations joyeuses :

- Yoshiki, pas si vite !

- Mais grouille-toi ! Quand je pense que c'était toi le sportif au bahut !

- Ma valise est plus lourde que la tienne j'te signale !

- Aaaaah….

Yoshiki, qui courait devant, saisit son ami par le bras et le tira sur cent mètres vers un petit hôtel d'aspect peu engageant dans lequel ils entrèrent. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'adressa au réceptionniste qui observait leurs pieds crottés avec désapprobation :

- Bonjour, nous avons réservé une semaine au nom de Deyama et Hayashi.

- C'est une chambre pour deux vous savez ? dit l'homme renfrogné en les considérant d'un air soupçonneux.

Il déposa une clé sur le comptoir. Yoshiki s'en empara en lançant :

- Pas grave, nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer deux chambres !

Trempés jusqu'aux os et frissonnants, les deux compères montèrent leurs valises par l'escalier ( l'ascenseur était en panne) jusqu'au premier étage et entrèrent dans une chambre propre mais au confort spartiate. Yoshiki balança sans manière sa valise dans un coin et se jeta sur l'unique lit qui se trouvait là, faisant grincer le sommier d'une façon inquiétante.

- Hé ! protesta Toshi qui, lui, se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle de bain dépouillé qui jouxtait leur chambre. Tu vas mouiller le lit ! Viens pas là plutôt !

Yoshiki se leva en riant et, arrivé près de son ami, il s'ébroua comme un chien, projetant partout des gouttelettes de ses longs cheveux teints en blond. Toshi émit un grognement entre l'exaspération et l'amusement et emprisonna la tête de Yoshiki dans la serviette pour lui frictionner vigoureusement les cheveux et les épaules.

- T'as les lèvres toutes bleues tu sais ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une douche chaude avant d'attraper la crève.

- Toi aussi – Yoshiki s'échappa de la serviette et fit un pas vers la salle de bain en adressant à Toshi un regard étrange – tu viens avec moi ?

Toshi leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Yoshiki. Tout en lui tournant le dos, Yoshiki se débarrassa du T-shirt trempé qui lui collait à la peau, prenant plaisir au passage à se caresser avec une fausse innocence. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres parce qu'il sentait sur lui le regard de Toshi, aussi intensément que s'il s'était tenu près de la chaleur d'un feu. A gestes lents, il ôta son jean et son caleçon et, nu, entra dans la cabine de douche. Il faisait mine d'ignorer Toshi mais sa sensualité nouvelle d'adolescent lui faisait désirer impatiemment qu'il le rejoigne.

Toshi était resté cloué sur place durant toute la scène, dévorant des yeux le corps magnifique qui s'était offert à sa vue mais sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait très bien ce que Yoshiki avait en tête car cela faisait des années que ce petit jeu s'était mêlé à leur amitié. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux non. C'était autre chose.

Enfin, il sourit et déshabilla lui aussi avant de s'approcha de la cabine qui vaporait déjà de l'eau chaude et embaumait le gel douche que Yoshiki faisait mousser sur lui. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, il avait un corps svelte et délicatement musclé et ses jambes interminables avaient de quoi rendre jalouses bien des femmes. Ses mains corrigeaient ce que son corps pouvait avoir de féminin : grandes et fortes avec de longs doigts agiles sculptés par plus de dix ans de pratique intensive de piano. Enfin, toute sa personne dégageait une séduction ambiguë à mi-chemin entre la grâce d'une diva et le charisme d'un homme de caractère. Cette séduction, même Toshi n'y était pas insensible. Il était un peu plus petit que Yoshiki avec la peau plus claire. Ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient au-dessous des oreilles et son regard vif trahissait une nature ouverte et amicale. Ses dents, un peu de travers, au lieu de l'enlaidir, donnaient à son sourire quelque chose d'attendrissant et de profondément sympathique.

Lorsqu'il entra, Yoshiki sans se retourner lui prit le bras et l'attira si près que Toshi se retrouva à quelques millimètres de son dos sous le jet de la douche.

- Touche-moi…

Avec hésitation, Toshi posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yoshiki et descendit le long de ses bras. Ses paumes glissaient facilement sur la peau savonnée où saillaient des muscles nerveux. Yoshiki se colla à lui et porta les mains de Toshi à son torse. Entre eux deux, toute pudeur avait été abolie depuis longtemps. Amis depuis le bac à sable, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et avaient traversé côte à côte toutes les étapes qui mènent de l'enfance à l'âge adulte des plus joyeuses aux plus douloureuses en passant par…la découverte de la sexualité. A l'âge de douze ans déjà, ils s'étaient donnés leur premier baiser. Pour essayer. Pour ne pas risquer le fiasco la première fois qu'ils auraient à le faire sérieusement avec une fille. Ils n'avaient plus recommencé depuis mais d'autres choses avaient suivies. Toshi dormait souvent chez Yoshiki et vice-versa et c'est comme ça qu'étaient venus peu à peu les premières caresses, l'apprentissage du corps de l'autre sous la dissimulation complice des draps. Cela n'avait strictement rien changé à leur amitié. En fait, ils avaient partagé tant de choses qu'il leur semblait que _ça_ aussi, ils devaient le découvrir ensemble. Toutefois, aucun des deux n'envisageait d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'était pour se faire du bien et rien d'autre.

Toshi repoussa sur le côté la chevelure de Yoshiki alourdie par l'eau et l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque tout en explorant sa peau lisse et parfaitement imberbe. Comme le bon élève qu'il avait toujours été, il repassa sa leçon, la leçon du corps de Yoshiki. Il se le redessina en esprit, à mesure que ses doigts rencontrèrent des reliefs familiers : les pointes des tétons, la plaine ferme du ventre, les collines bombées des fesses et même, au creux de la taille, la petite irrégularité d'une cicatrice, souvenir d'un coup de cutter mal dirigé que Yoshiki avait reçu lors d'une bataille contre des voyous. Il le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

Soudain, Yoshiki lui saisit impérieusement la main et la mena plus bas, plus bas vers un pic fièrement dressé sur lequel Toshi referma ses doigts. Aussitôt, Yoshiki renversa la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge tentatrice aux lèvres de Toshi. Ce dernier se mit à le caresser lentement, se délectant des soupirs exhalés par Yoshiki contre son oreille :

- Toshi…j'adore ça…

Toshi laissa échapper un faible cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé quand Yoshiki, complètement appuyé contre sa poitrine, s'empara à son tour de lui pour lui prodiguer le même traitement. Très vite, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent et leurs gémissements aussi. Toshi passa son bras libre autour de la taille de Yoshiki pour le soutenir et donna l'ultime accélération qui devait le conduire à l'extase. Lui-même n'en était pas loin, tout son corps étant tendu dans l'attente de l'explosion. Yoshiki suivit le rythme et accentua aussi ses va-et-vient sur le membre de son ami et bientôt, un double cri s'éleva sous le bruissement de la douche. Un liquide blanc s'écoula et disparut, emporté par l'eau. Tremblant, Yoshiki vacilla. Toshi le retint, le fit s'asseoir au sol, bien calé entre ses jambes et leva le bras pour couper l'eau. Yoshiki reposait sur sa poitrine d'un air ravi et tranquille :

- Nous sommes libres désormais. Tu te rends compte ? Plus d'école, plus de parents !

Toshi sourit et posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de son ami :

- Ouais ça va être génial. On va trouver du boulot, quitter cet hôtel minable et on va commencer à chercher des gens pour le groupe.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu ?

Toshi haussa les épaules :

-Non. En fait, ce qu'on va faire sera sûrement plus exaltant que la fac de médecine !

- On va devenir célèbres, dit Yoshiki avec une rêveuse assurance. Nous allons fonder le plus grand groupe du Japon, peut-être même du monde !

Il se retourna vers son ami avec un visage exalté :

- Tu y crois hein ? Tu seras toujours avec moi ?

Toshi lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueux et répondit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- T'inquiète, t'as pas fini de me supporter. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.

**FIN.**

**Si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Prochain épisode : Un ami en ammène un autre.**


	2. Un ami en amène un autre

**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! **

**OS 2 : Un ami en amène un autre.**

Au milieu des effluves d'alcool et de cigarettes, Yoshiki, dans un état proche de la léthargie, entendait plus qu'il n'écoutait un hide égayé par le saké qui babillait joyeusement. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes et songeait sérieusement à rentrer se coucher puisque celui que hide avait voulu lui présenter semblait leur avoir fait faux bond. Il était dans le salon de son guitariste fraîchement recruté qui présentait des similitudes comiques avec son propriétaire : haut en couleur, bordélique et dépareillé.

hide avait mis longtemps à quitter Saber Tiger pour rejoindre X mais Yoshiki, impressionné par son talent l'avait harcelé pendant des mois ne voulant pas perdre l'occasion d'avoir un tel élément dans son équipe. Finalement, hide était venu et ils étaient en très bonne voie de devenir de grands amis.

La raison pour laquelle Yoshiki se retrouvait là, était que son guitariste Isao venait d'avoir un accident qui le privait des chances de continuer avec le groupe. hide lui avait demandé alors de passer chez lui parce qu'il avait, soi-disant, trouvé le remplaçant parfait qui était l'un de ses amis. Seulement, ledit ami aurait dû être là depuis deux heures et tout le saké qui aurait dû servir à eux trois avait passé dans leurs deux gosiers !

Si l'ivresse rendait Yoshiki peu loquace, elle doublait l'énergie naturelle de hide. Ce dernier, affublé d'un pull multicolore trois fois trop grand pour lui, lui racontait sa vie sans même s'assurer que Yoshiki était attentif. Et le batteur s'enfonçait dans la somnolence….

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG !!!

Yoshiki fit un tel bond qu'il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse, manquant de renverser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. hide éclata de rire :

- Ben dis donc ! Heureusement que t'es pas cardiaque !

- Whoua….fit Yoshiki, la main sur le cœur, ta sonnerie pourrait réveiller un mort !

_Ou un mec complètement bourré sur le point de s'endormir… _

Pendant que hide se levait pour ouvrir, Yoshiki se redressa dans une position décente et observa avec intérêt le nouveau venu qui arrivait avec le bras de hide autour ses épaules.

- Yoshiki, voici Tomoaki Ishizuka mais tout le monde l'appelle Pata, dit hide. Pata, voici Yoshiki !

**- **Désoléde mon retard, dit Pata en saluant.

Yoshiki s'était attendu à quelqu'un d'un peu plus…extravagant puisque c'était un ami de hide. Mais au contraire, à côté du fantasque guitariste, Pata avait dégageait quelque chose de simple et de calme. Il avait des cheveux laissés au naturel qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et portait un jean noir et un blouson de même matière. Il portait une housse de guitare sur l'épaule et à la façon gênée dont il s'inclina, Yoshiki pensa :

_Solution 1 : il est ivre. Solution 2 : il est super timide. Avec la chance que j'ai ce sera les deux ! _

hide donna une grande claque dans le dos dans le dos de Pata qui le fit se pencher vers l'avant :

- Tu peux t'excuser tiens ! Deux heures qu'on poireaute ! On a fini le saké ! Tu étais où ?

- Euh…au pub avec des potes. J'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

_Solution 1 validée ! _

hide se mit à rire :

- Ben tiens ! C'est pas grave si j'ai plus rien à boire alors ! T'as eu ton compte !

Pata se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé. Yoshiki qui était pressé d'en finir fit asseoir tout le monde et commença à vouloir en savoir plus sur Pata :

- Alors vas-y, parle-moi un peu de toi et de ton parcours.

Pata commença d'un ton calme mais un peu perdu :

- J'ai vingt et un ans, je joue de la guitare depuis l'âge de dix ans. J'étais dans le même groupe que hide avant qu'il rejoigne Saber Tiger.

- Ouais ! approuva hide en posant les deux pieds sur la table basse. Ca fait une paye qu'on se connaît ! On a bourlingué ensemble dans tout le Kanto à la sortie du lycée.

Pata sourit légèrement mais n'ajouta rien.

- Et ton style de musique ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Led Zep, je suis fan. A part ça, je me suis beaucoup formé avec le rock britannique des années 60, 70 tu vois : les Beatles, Les Clash, Dire Straits et tout ça…

Yoshiki comprenait mieux à quoi Pata lui faisait penser : il avait la classe sobre des guitaristes old school. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que sous son blouson ouvert, Pata portait un T-shirt avec le sigle de Jack Daniel.

_Ca s'invente pas ! _pensa-t-il avec amusement. _Si sa gratte est une Gibson, j'ai vraiment une sacrée intuition ! _

- Pas mal ! commenta-t-il tout haut. Est-ce que tu composes ?

- Oui beaucoup ! répondit Pata. En ce moment j'ai pas de groupe mais je tourne en solo dans des toutes petites salles avec mes compos.

- Et tu chantes ?

Là encore, hide intervint en riant :

- Oh non !

Il tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Pata.

- Il ne chanterait pas même si sa vie en dépendait ! Comme toi Yoshiki ! ajouta-t-il en grimaçant à l'adresse du leader qui soupira. hide devenait limite soûlant quand il avait bu.

- Peu importe, dit-il à Pata. L'important c'est ce que tu sais faire avec ta guitare.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu ! affirma hide. Pata est super modeste mais c'est vraiment le meilleur !

- hide…t'es bourré et tu parles trop !

Là-dessus, hide fit une petite moue d'enfant rabroué tandis que Pata se mettait à rire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Le mieux se serait que je joue un truc non ? proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

- Oui, approuva Yoshiki. Vas-y, joue ce que tu veux.

- Oh joue ta nouvelle compo ! réclama hide que la remarque de Yoshiki n'avait pas suffi à calmer. Et puis je vais t'accompagner !

Il se leva et fila dans sa chambre pendant que Pata sortait une guitare classique de la housse. hide revint avec la sienne en trottinant mais ivre comme il était, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et faillit se manger le sol ce qui déclencha un incontrôlable fou rire chez les deux autres.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis ivre ! commenta Pata à l'adresse de hide qui s'asseyait en riant près de lui.

- Tais-toi et joue ! répliqua ce dernier en lui tirant la langue.

Pata ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête amusé et entama sur sa guitare une mélodie arpégée bientôt suivi par hide. Yoshiki, assit en face d'eux, chassa les quelques vapeurs de somnolence qui lui obscurcissaient l'esprit pour être plus à même d'évaluer ce qu'il allait voir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se faire une opinion sur Pata : il était manifestement un excellent musicien. Il aimait la composition en elle-même mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout était le degré de technique dont ses musiciens faisaient preuve et Pata n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands. Ses doigts couraient sur les cordes et exécutaient les accords les plus complexes avec une aisance qui laissait deviner le guitariste expérimenté.

_Il est super bien ce gars….Plus doué que Isao… _

Il s'aperçut ensuite d'un détail qui lui causa une agréable surprise : Pata et hide semblaient avoir un si bon feeling ensemble que chacun était capable de se régler sur ce que jouait l'autre pour improviser un peu au fil du morceau. Et quand ils jouaient la même chose, c'était avec une parfaite synchronie. En fait, Yoshiki n'avait vu hide aussi en phase avec quelqu'un du groupe, son caractère impétueux et fantasque le rendant parfois difficile à vivre pour certaines personnes. Mais avec Pata, ils avaient l'air faits pour s'entendre même s'ils étaient très différents et c'était un avantage non négligeable pour le bon fonctionnement du groupe.

_Je tiens le bon bout je crois, ça y est…_

Le morceau dura près de huit minutes mais Yoshiki ne vit pas le temps passer tellement c'était bien à écouter. Pata ne levait la tête que pour parfois sourire à hide et restait la plupart du temps très concentré sur son jeu. Il faisait vraiment sage comparé à son camarade qui se balançait sur sa chaise, les yeux pétillants de joyeuse ivresse. A la fin du morceau, Yoshiki applaudit avec un grand sourire et annonça tout de go à Pata :

- Si tu as envie de te joindre à nous, c'est sans problème ! Tu es vraiment bon et je crois que X gagnerait beaucoup à avoir un guitariste comme toi.

Pata fit un petit sourire gêné et rougit légèrement en disant :

- Merci beaucoup…ce serait un grand plaisir de rejoindre votre groupe.

_Solution 2 validée ! Ce mec est timide ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu avec des numéros comme hide et Taiji ! _

hide, lui, marqua sa joie avec moins de retenue. Il sauta au cou de Pata, puis à celui de Yoshiki et courut vers la cuisine en chantonnant :

- C'est génialeuh ! Faut fêter ça !

Yoshiki lança par-dessus le siège du canapé :

- Je croyais que t'avais plus rien à boire ?

- Quand on cherche on trouve ! répliqua la voix de hide.

Un bruit de remue-ménage se fit entendre, signe que hide fouillait dans son frigo comme un bourrin.

- Il va nous casser quelque chose…dit Yoshiki en se retournant vers Pata avec un sourire.

Le guitariste eut un rire silencieux :

- Il est vraiment insortable quand il est bourré ! Et encore, je l'ai vu dans un état pire que celui-là !

- YATAAAAAA !!!

hide revint en brandissant triomphalement une bouteille de whisky et un verre supplémentaire. En bon hôte qu'il était, il s'occupa de servir largement Pata et lui tendit son verre en disant :

- C'est trop chouette que tu sois avec nous ! Taiji aussi sera content !

- Tu connais Taiji ? s'étonna Yoshiki.

- Oui, répondit Pata en commençant à siroter son whisky. Puisque nous avons hide comme ami commun, je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu Toshi même si hide m'a beaucoup parlé de lui comme tout ce qui concerne le groupe.

- Ca s'annonce bien alors !

Yoshiki se cala dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait. Si tout allait bien, la période pénible des changements de musiciens s'achevait enfin. Car c'était bien cela qui lui manquait, un groupe stable. Avec Pata et hide, X allait peut-être enfin avoir les deux piliers scéniques dont il avait besoin.

Tous les trois ne tardèrent pas à faire un sort à la bouteille de whisky et hide devint bientôt tellement gai que Pata et Yoshiki durent le reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour éviter qu'il ne gêne l'immeuble avec ses éclats de rire. La soirée se prolongea très tard entre discussions à bâtons rompus et plaisanteries. Et elle se termina…. d'une façon étrange car au lever du jour, les trois hommes dormaient en ronflant à qui mieux mieux dans le désordre bigarré du salon !


	3. The face of a beautiful angel

**OS 3 : _The face of a beautiful angel and the face of a grieving devil. I believe that those two faces so hard to live with, make up the human being that is Yoshiki._ ( Taiji dans son livre X no Sei to Shi)**

- Nom de Dieu Yoshiki, j'en ai marre de toi !!

Voilà c'est dit. Ca fait du bien et du mal à la fois. Il reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser que oui, moi Taiji le bassiste, j'ai osé lever la voix contre le grand leader de X.

Nous sommes seuls dans le studio mal éclairé. Il est assis sur une chaise, ses longues jambes croisées et moi, debout devant lui, je me sens quand même en position de faiblesse. J'ai horreur de ça. Ses yeux annoncent un orage comme lui seul sait en faire éclater et sa voix, bien que posée, trahit une forte tension :

- Taiji, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis le leader de ce groupe. C'est à moi de décider de ce qui est bon pour X.

On ne saurait être plus clair : C'est moi le boss, ferme-la et joue. Seulement, je ne peux plus retenir ma grande gueule :

- Fallait faire une carrière solo si tu voulais être le seul à commander ! Tu nous prends pour tes esclaves peut-être ? On est _un groupe_ Yoshiki ! Et tu n'es pas le seul à savoir composer ici !

- Non sans blague ? dit-il froidement. De quoi tu te plains ? Il y a des compos de toi et hide sur nos albums.

- Et combien en as-tu refusé ?? Ne me dis pas qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. La vérité c'est que tu veux tout faire toi-même ! Mais moi, j'en ai marre de n'être qu'un « exécutant ! » Je veux une meilleure répartition du boulot !

Il se pince les lèvres. Mauvais signe. Dans cinq minutes, il explose. Mais je suis trop persuadé de la justesse de ma cause pour m'arrêter là. Je suis musicien, pas larbin ! Ca me frustre horriblement toutes ces compos qui moisissent chez moi et que je ne peux pas jouer parce que Monsieur Yoshiki ne le veut pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois le fonctionnement d'un groupe.

Il se lève et chasse une longue mèche blonde qui s'attarde sur le devant de sa veste. Le simple déplacement d'air provoqué par ses gestes m'apporte l'effluve d'un de ces parfums chics qu'il porte toujours. Je ne bouge pas de ma place. Je me sens presque…excité à l'idée de le provoquer. J'ai envie qu'il m'engueule, qu'il me frappe, je veux…une connexion totale et orageuse qui ne le ferait penser qu'à moi et moi qu'à lui pendant quelques intimes secondes.

- Je sais exactement ce que je veux pour le groupe, reprend-il, et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu à vous plaindre de mes choix !

- Non c'est vrai, admets-je. Tu nous as mené très loin. Mais est-ce que tu veux dire que nous risquerions de faire couler le groupe en prenant part à la création des chansons ?

- Je ne sais pas, fait-il ave raideur.

Un petit bout de langue furtif apparaît au coin de ses dents. C'est toujours sexy quand c'est lui qui le fait.

- Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne renoncerai à mon idée pour rien au monde.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y renoncer mais de nous laisser participer !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux :

- En ce qui te concerne, je ne peux pas Taiji. Nos goûts musicaux sont vraiment trop différents.

Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien et je monte d'un cran dans la colère :

- Quoi ?! Mais alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait rentrer dans le groupe !

Il répond tranquillement, inébranlable :

- Tu étais bourré de talent et tu convenais parfaitement à ce que je cherchais. Nous avons longtemps fait du hard mais maintenant, j'ai envie d'évoluer. Tu nous vois rester jusqu'à quarante ans avec nos crêtes et nos maquillages ? J'aimerais aller vers quelque chose de plus mélodique. Ce sera toujours du rock mais avec l'émotion en plus. Ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant me paraît un peu bourrin avec le recul. Et je veux faire des ballades aussi.

Je grimace et il réagit tout de suite :

- Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on se prend le bec sur le sujet ! Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé _Endless Rain_.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je suis dépassé parce que je veux continuer à faire du rock comme avant ?

Il croise ses bras, toujours debout à deux mètres de moi. C'est étrange, je sens que sa colère n'éclatera pas finalement. Je l'ai pourtant déjà vu se mettre à tout casser pour beaucoup moins que ça. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut d'éviter ses foudres ? J'en suis presque déçu, peut-être qu'il considère que ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver à cause de moi.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter de me suivre encore.

J'aurais été touché de la voix douce qu'il prend soudainement mais les mots choisis ne sont pas les bons :

- Te suivre hein ? Je ne suis bon qu'à ça en fait ?

Je suis tellement dégoûté que je ne peux plus réprimer un éclat de voix :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste !!

Son visage s'altère. Un tout petit peu. Moi, je continue :

- C'est plus un groupe de rock que t'es en train d'imaginer ! Des mélodies ? Des ballades ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pour finir, on va tous se retrouver en chemise blanche à jouer ces niaiseries devant un parterre de midinettes ? Où sont les riffs ? Où est la batterie déchaînée, où est l'énergie ? J'ai signé pour faire du rock pas de la varièt !

Pour le coup, il a l'air vexé :

- Ce ne sera pas de la varièt !! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Tu crois que je serais capable de saboter X à ce point ? Je te signale que nous ne serions pas le premier groupe de rock à inclure des ballades à son actif !

- Oui mais moi ça me gonfle ! Je n'aimais déjà pas la voie qu'on prenait avec _Silent Jealousy _et je ne donne pas cher de nous si tu continues dans cette voie.

Il s'opiniâtre :

- Mais moi j'y crois ! Et Toshi aussi.

Je ricane :

- Aaaaaah…Mais est-ce que Toshi a déjà su te dire non ? Il est tellement conciliant qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment. Même quand tu le fais bosser comme un malade il ne dit rien.

- Non mais attends ?! s'emporte-t-il. A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis le pire des tyrans !

- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que t'as intérêt à faire gaffe. Tu vas vraiment finir en solo si tu continues à te comporter comme tu le fais. Même Toshi finira par en avoir marre de ton autoritarisme. Ce groupe aurait du s'appeler « Yoshiki et Compagnie !! »

- Ca suffit !! crie-t-il. Si t'en as tellement marre, tu n'as qu'à foutre le camp !

- Bonne idée, c'est ce que je vais faire !!

Un regard. Qui me perce l'âme tellement je peux y lire d'émotions diverses. Et une phrase à voix basse qui résonne comme une sentence :

- Parfait…tu partiras après les 3 jours au Tokyo Dome.

Je ne peux plus bouger. N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Mon dieu, que ça fait mal pourtant…J'ai franchi le point de non-retour.

- Ok.

Je serai libre. Je fonderai mon propre groupe et je ferai la musique que j'aime. Je devrais me sentir soulagé non ?

Merde…

Pata, Toshi, hide…ils vont me manquer. Et lui là, en face de moi, peut-être davantage encore… Je souris sans qu'il me voit : en dépit de tout, je tiens à toi espèce de tyran.

On dirait qu'il est effrayé de ce qui vient de se décider. Il a les yeux baissés et il se passe légèrement les doigts sur les lèvres en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé Taiji…

Pas autant que moi…mais ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement parce que nous sommes deux têtes de mules, incapables de faire des concessions quand il s'agit de musique.

Il pousse un imperceptible soupir et s'avance pour sortir par la porte qui est derrière mon dos. Cela l'amène à passer très près de moi. J'ai envie de l'attraper par le bras et de lui dire quelque chose mais ça ne vient pas. Entre nous, ce sera le silence désormais. Son odeur vient encore me flotter autour comme pour me donner encore plus de regrets et j'entends la porte se refermer sur notre rupture.

Je ne lui en veux pas.

Extrait du livre de Taiji, au moment où il a quitté la scène pour la dernière fois avec X :

_As I left the stage for the last time, I thought : « I love Yoshiki. As one man to another, truly, I wouldn't let Yoshiki go for anything in the world. »_

**Et de trois ! Ca n'a pas été facile d'écrire cette scène parce que je ne voulais pas prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Les revendications de Taiji étaient justifiées mais en même temps, si Yoshiki n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais eu les splendides ballades que sont Forever Love, Longing etc…**

**En tout cas, je croyais qu'ils se détestaient jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les extraits du bouquin de Taiji que je vous ai donnés. Troublant non ? **

**A plus pour le prochain épisode ! **


	4. Quatre yeux voient mieux que deux

**OS 4 : Quatre yeux voient mieux que deux. (proverbe populaire)**

**N B : hide savait sûrement nager mais ici c'était plus drôle d'imaginer le contraire ! **

C'était une chaude journée d'été en Californie. Yoshiki avait invité ses quatre camarades de X à un petit week-end de détente dans la splendide villa sur les hauteur de LA qu'il occupait depuis trois ans. Dans l'immense piscine avec vue sur la ville, Pata, paresseusement accoudé sur le rebord, se dorait la pillule en observant avec amusement Toshi qui se prenait pour un nageur olympique mais qui crawlait comme un fer à repasser. Yoshiki faisait on-ne-savait quoi à l'intérieur de la maison et hide, en short et T-shirt, était assis sur les carreaux brûlants, les jambes immergées dans l'eau. Quant à Heath, leur tout nouveau bassiste, il barbotait tranquillement, en silence non loin de Pata, en évitant à chaque fois de se retrouver sur la trajectoire de Toshi, qui ne voyait rien sous l'eau.

Pata considéra un moment la nouvelle recrue en repensant à quel point l'intégration de Heath au groupe était encore délicate. Heath était l'antithèse de Taiji c'est-à-dire qu'il était calme, timide et réservé. Ces trois traits de caractères suffisaient à expliquer le mal qu'il avait à passer du statut d'inconnu à bassiste dans le plus grand groupe de rock du Japon. Un changement si brusque n'était pas facile à vivre pour lui et Pata savait que Heath se remettait beaucoup en question ces derniers temps. S'il était au courant de cela, c'était parce qu'il était le seul avec qui Heath avait déjà réellement sympathisé. Pata avait senti dés le départ qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre grâce à leur ressemblance de caractère et il ne s'était pas trompé. Heath s'était d'instinct «raccroché » à lui comme à un grand frère et une franche amitié s'était très vite développée entre eux. Pata savait que Heath n'était vraiment à l'aise qu'avec lui. Yoshiki impressionnait le jeune bassiste sans qu'il ne veuille clairement l'avouer et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec hide dont le caractère imprévisible le déstabilisait.

_Le pauvre…_pensa Pata._ Mais d'un autre côté, je crois que c'est normal. Il n'est avec nous que depuis deux mois. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer. _

En attendant, Pata s'occupait de lui comme d'un petit frère car Heath était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

Yoshiki réapparut tout sourire et s'écria en voyant hide :

- Tu ne te baignes pas toi ? Tu vas crever de chaud !

- Non c'est bon, répondit hide en secouant la tête.

Pata vit Yoshiki lui adresser un regard espiègle et comprit vite ce qu'il allait faire. Le leader, sans crier gare, poussa hide dans l'eau dans un grand plouf ! Toshi, qui avait arrêté de nager depuis que Yoshiki était arrivé, éclata de rire. Mais hide refit surface en toussant et en s'agitant :

- Yoshiki…J'vais me noyer….je sais pas nager !

- Je le sais bien idiot…répondit Yoshiki en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire affectueux. C'est pour ça que je t'ai balancé là où tu as pieds !

Là-dessus, hide cessa tout de suite de se débattre et se mit debout en réalisant que l'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine.

- Ah….oui.

Tout le monde dans la piscine éclata de rire même Heath qui avait tout suivi en souriant mais sans oser se mêler au jeu. hide ne prêta aucune attention aux moqueries et se mit à flotter paresseusement avec son T-shirt qui gonflait autour de lui. Personne ne s'étonna qu'il reste ainsi habillé car on savait depuis longtemps que hide refusait systématiquement de se montrer torse nu devant qui ce soit. Personne n'en savait la raison et ses amis avaient à peu près abandonné l'espoir de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Yoshiki, qui était loin d'avoir ce problème, ôta sa chemise d'une façon que même Pata, pourtant peu versé dans ce genre de chose, qualifia d'un peu trop séduisante pour un homme qu n'était entouré que de quelques amis. Le moment était venu pour l'Observation. Il adressa un regard de connivence à Heath qui semblait s'être fait la même réflexion. Le bassiste se rapprocha de Pata et mine de rien, ils regardèrent Yoshiki sauter dans la piscine et se diriger droit sur Toshi pour chahuter avec lui.

- T'as vu comment Toshi l'a maté quand il s'est déshabillé ? chuchota Heath.

- Non, moi je regardais Yoshiki, répondit Pata sur le même ton. Toshi avait quelle tête ?

- Ben, il souriait et il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Quand je te dis qu'ils sont louches….

Car une grande affaire préoccupait Pata depuis maintenant pas mal de temps : il avait toujours soupçonné Toshi et Yoshiki d'être plus que de simples amis. Il n'avait jamais osé leur en parler directement car il n'était pas totalement sûr de lui. hide et Taiji lui avaient presque ri au nez lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de ses soupçons et n'avaient jamais voulu y croire. Mais Pata avait eu l'agréable surprise de trouver un soutien chez Heath qui lui aussi avait cru remarquer certains indices depuis son arrivée : des regards, des sourires, des frôlements de mains quand ils se parlaient face à face et les longues étreintes pendant les concerts…c'était bien suffisant pour qui disposait d'un peu d'imagination. Ce grand mystère à résoudre avait beaucoup contribué à leur rapprochement et leur grand jeu à tous deux était d'observer attentivement Toshi et Yoshiki dans l'espoir de surprendre un jour une preuve irréfutable de leur amour.

Les voici qui étaient donc comme deux commères en train de se faire des messes basses en espionnant leurs amis. Yoshiki et Toshi jouaient à se couler mutuellement en riant à gorge déployée. L'œil attentif de Pata crut devoir tirer beaucoup d'indices de la main de Yoshiki qui resta plus de deux secondes posée sur la poitrine de Toshi et Heath lui fit remarquer un geste du chanteur qui lui avait caressé le bras.

Leur observation était si peu discrète que hide s'approcha d'eux -en se tenant au rebord !- plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au nez et le regard malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, bande de conspirateurs ?

- Rien qui t'intéresse ! répondit Pata en souriant. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que tu n'as pas pieds ? Allez retourne là-bas sinon je te mets des bouées !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit hide par les deux bras et le ramena comme un enfant là où la piscine était peu profonde. hide trouva la chose très amusante et se mit à battre des pieds en zézéyant :

- Oh oui, ze veux des bouées zaune canari avec des fleurs dessus !!

- C'est ça oui ! s'amusa Pata. Fais attention, je suis capable de t'en acheter et de t'obliger à les porter !

- Chiche !

Une fois hide « en sécurité », Pata revint à Toshi et Yoshiki qui avaient continué de s'amuser dans leur coin. Il fut alors très surpris de la soudaine lueur qui était apparue dans leurs yeux. Il les vit sortir ensemble de l'eau, s'envelopper dans une serviette et se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison. Abasourdi, il consulta Heath du regard :

_Tu penses à ce que je pense ?_

Le jeune bassiste lui fit comprendre en silence que oui et se hissa hors de l'eau en faisant signe à Pata de le suivre.

- Hé ! Vous me laissez tout seul ? protesta hide avec des yeux de chien battu en les voyant se sécher à la hâte . Et si je me noie ?

Pata fut presque attendri par la bouille irrésistible qu'avait toujours hide quand il jouait les gamins. Il s'agenouilla au bord de la piscine ave un air paternel :

- On revient tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici-là, essaie de tenir cinq minutes sans faire de bêtises.

- J'te promets rien ! répliqua hide en lui adressant un clin d'œil joueur.

Après cela, Pata et Heath (serviettes sur la tête et pieds mouillés dérapant sur les carreaux) se dépêchèrent de retrouver la trace des deux éclipsés. Ils entendirent le rire de Yoshiki à l'étage et le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Heath se tourna vers son ami avec de grands yeux :

- Hé…Y'a la chambre de Yosh là-haut !

- On les tient cette fois ! jubila Pata.

A pas de loup (pressé), ils grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier en riant déjà de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Leur but n'était pas d'aller les interrompre en cas « d'activité » mais de leur faire comprendre ensuite qu'ils avaient tout découvert juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête qu'ils allaient faire. Et leurs attentes ne furent pas déçues : lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la chambre de Yoshiki, ils entendirent des soupirs plus que suspects.

- Oh punaise…murmura Heath. Alors là, j'hallucine !

- On est deux alors, répliqua Pata. Les petits cachottiers, je savais bien que j'avais raison !

Derrière la porte, Yoshiki poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir. Les deux compères s'entre-regardèrent et furent obligés de se mettre la main sur la bouche pour étouffer leur fou rire. Pata voyait quand même que Heath était gêné, sans doute parce qu'il était encore intimidé par Yoshiki. En effet, il s'éloigna de la porte :

- Bon, si on partait ? J'aime pas trop rester là, on a l'air de deux voyeurs !

- Ah non, attends un peu, dit Pata avec un air extatique. Ca fait des années que je me casse la tête pour les surprendre !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

-BOUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!

Yoshiki et Toshi bondirent dans le couloir en criant. Pata sursauta si fort qu'il sentit son cœur lui cogner dans la poitrine. Les deux farceurs s'écroulèrent de rire en voyant leurs visages défaits :

- On a vous a bien eus, espèce de pervers ! s'écria Toshi en les pointant du doigt.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on a remarqué que vous nous espionniez, dit Yoshiki entre deux rires.

Alors on a décidé de vous faire marcher ! Je savais que vous nous suivriez jusqu'ici si nous avions l'air assez louches ! Désolé de vous décevoir !

Et les deux amis de repartir bras dessus bras dessous fiers de leur blague, laissant un guitariste et un bassiste stupides d'étonnement. Au bout d'un moment, Pata se tourna vers Heath. Le jeune homme avait l'air penaud :

- Me suis jamais senti aussi con…

- Hé moi donc ! marmonna Pata. Ils nous ont roulés comme des bleus ! On va en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Heath lâcha un petit soupir puis :

- Bon…autant retourner dans l'eau maintenant…

- Mouais…En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà raconté toute l'histoire à hide parce que là, on n'aura plus la paix.

Ils repartirent lentement en sens inverse et au fur et à mesure que Pata réfléchissait, son visage s'éclairait.

- A quoi tu penses ? voulut savoir Heath.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas perdu.

- Comment ça ?

Pata lui adressa un sourire complice :

- Ils nous ont fait une blague ce coup-ci mais ils ne nous ont pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble !

A ces mots, Heath resta d'abord bouche bée puis :

- Mais c'est vrai ça !

- Ouais alors on va continuer et un des ces jours, on va finir par les avoir !

- Pas de problèmes ! Et puis tu veux que je te dise ?

- Quoi ?

- Même s'il n'y a rien à trouver, on s'amuse bien quand même !

Pata rit et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du bassiste :

- Tu l'as dit ! Bon allez, je vais apprendre à nager à hide, tiens, ça va être drôle !

Et ce fut d'un pas beaucoup plus guilleret qu'ils redescendirent les escaliers.

**Pour Lilyep : Il y aura un OS yaoi en bon et du forme mais je ne sais pas encore exactement à quel moment ! **


	5. Ange plein de gaieté

**OS 5 : Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez-vous l'angoisse ? (Baudelaire)**

_Il va se marier._

Un éclair glacé jaillit de la lame de rasoir que Yoshiki tenait entre ses doigts amorphes et perça son regard de pantin sans vie. Cette lame salvatrice allait trancher le dernier fil, celui de sa vie, qui le retenait encore à sa souffrance.

Dire que tout était de sa faute…Il n'avait pas été capable de réaliser qu'il s'était laissé prendre au jeu dangereux qui pimentait leur amitié depuis leur adolescence. Le plaisir des sens avait éveillé de véritables sentiments qui s'étaient tapis dans son coeur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et leurs étreintes incomplètes réclamaient depuis longtemps leur achèvement. Mais ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout, pensant tous les deux que des amis, si proches soient-ils, n'avaient pas à « baiser » ou à « faire l'amour ».Mais cela avait été sans compter son foutu aveuglement qu'il lui avait caché la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait.

« On ne se rend compte à quel point on aime quelqu'un que quand on le perd. »

C'est fou ce que les plus gros clichés peuvent devenir criant de vérité quand on les vit. Malheureusement pour Yoshiki, sa prise de conscience survenait trop tard.

_Il va m'abandonner._

Yoshiki examina d'un œil morne le sillon de veines qui saillait sur son poignet. Et s'il se mettait sur son lit pour le faire ? On le retrouverait dans ses draps blancs teintés de sang comme dans le clip de _Week End. _Il imaginait déjà les psychologues et analystes à deux balles qui affirmeraient doctement que son clip était prémonitoire ou qu'il avait planifié son suicide depuis cette époque. Un pauvre sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres ; il n'avait même pas envie de bouger. Il allait mourir là, avachi sur le parquet froid de sa chambre. Tout l'intérieur de son corps lui semblait fait de glace. Tout lui semblait mort depuis que Toshi s'était éloigné de lui comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'avait compté pour rien. Les couleurs du monde étaient pour lui toutes du même gris de cendres et il était persuadé, que cette salope de vie ne lui avait donné ces quelques années de bonheur que pour mieux les lui ravir. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert…Et bien, il ne serait pas son jouet plus longtemps. Puisqu'il était maudit, il n'avait rien à espérer.

Il attendait la seconde ultime où il allait être capable de franchir le point de non-retour. Il y était presque, plus qu'une bonne inspiration à prendre et un geste vif à faire…

Trop proche déjà de la mort, il ne sursauta même pas lorsque des pas précipités retentirent sur le parquet de la pièce. Presque immédiatement, la lame s'envola de ses doigts, éjectée par une main qui l'empoigna fermement par la nuque :

- Mais tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?!!

La tête de Yoshiki bascula légèrement en arrière et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un hide furieux et paniqué à la fois qui le serra contre lui :

- Yoshiki…pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il ne le mérite pas.

Quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la voix de hide réveilla Yoshiki de sa torpeur :

- Tu pleures hide ?

Mais oui, son ami si plein de vie et de gaieté pleurait et l'étreignait comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Yoshiki réalisa enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais sa douleur se réveilla deux fois plus intense comme après une anesthésie. Il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, le visage chatouillé par les cheveux roses de hide.

_Il va quitter le groupe… _

- J'en peux plus hide, hoqueta-t-il. Je l'aime…

hide se mit à le bercer :

- Je sais…mais ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie.

- J'ai peur ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle me l'a changé, je suis sûr que pour elle, il va quitter le groupe. X-Japan ne tiendra pas sans lui ! Comment je vais faire sans…

Yoshiki cessa brusquement de sangloter et se redressa pour adresser à son guitariste un regard étrangement fixe :

- Va-t-en s'il plaît. Laisse-moi seul juste un quart d'heure. Tu pourras dire que tu es arrivé trop tard pour me sauver, personne n'en saura rien.

Mais les yeux de hide s'agrandirent d'horreur et il gifla Yoshiki en s'écriant :

- Comment oses-tu me proposer ça ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir et aller regarder la télé en attendant que tu te vides de ton sang ? Bordel, pour qui tu me prends ?!!

Yoshiki posa les doigts sur sa joue douloureuse et lui lança d'un ton furieux :

- C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour moi ! De toute façon, tu pourras pas me surveiller sans cesse ! Si j'ai plus envie de vivre, tu ne m'y forceras pas !

Le reste de sa diatribe mourut dans sa gorge et son cœur fit soudain un saut périlleux ; hide s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et l'embrassait plus passionnément qu'on ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Une sensation étourdissante s'empara du jeune batteur qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant hide avec lui. Le guitariste le recouvrit de son corps et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Yoshiki. Ce dernier ne fit aucune difficulté pour lui laisser le passage et un profond gémissement lui échappa lorsque leurs bouches se scellèrent intimement. Le souffle de hide était brûlant et Yoshiki le sentait se répandre dans son corps qui peu à peu reprenait vie. Ses lèvres étaient pressées avec une ardeur qui le laissait sans volonté. Il n'avait jamais connu pareil baiser. Soudain, hide le souleva dans ses bras et ils allèrent se jeter, enlacés, sur le lit de Yoshiki.

Les rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre et se déversaient sur le lit qui ressemblait à un îlot de lumière. Yoshiki se trouva alors enveloppé d'une double chaleur, celle du soleil et celle de hide qui caressait son corps, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Le guitariste se détacha de ses lèvres pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Yoshiki, dont la vision était rendue floue par la clarté qui l'environnait, ne distingua qu'un halo d'un rose brillant et deux yeux noirs étincelants qui étaient accrochés aux siens. Toute cette lumière allait si bien à hide qu'on aurait dit qu'il était né d'elle. Yoshiki ne ressentait plus ni froid ni envie de mort mais juste une immense paix. Il se cala confortablement dans les oreillers, ses cheveux blonds brillant sur le tissu blanc et offrit encore ses lèvres à hide qui les emprisonna tendrement dans les siennes. Yoshiki l'attira étroitement contre lui et s'abandonna totalement. Il se sentait en parfaite confiance avec cet ami aux yeux si doux qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il avait un besoin viscéral de se sentir touché, câliné, aimé pour pouvoir se dire à nouveau que sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas à Toshi.

Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils n'eurent rien besoin de se dire pour la suite. Yoshiki glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt rouge de hide et le fit lentement remonter. Le guitariste, souriant, baissa la tête pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer et le vêtement alla s'échouer au pied du lit. Quand il put contempler ce corps que hide cachait toujours sous des tenues excentriques, Yoshiki sentit le désir grimper de plusieurs crans. La peau mate de hide était légèrement dorée, délicieusement douce au toucher et salée quand Yoshiki entreprit d'aller le mordiller dans le creux du cou en lui tirant un léger gémissement. Bien qu'il ait toujours été obnubilé par Toshi, Yoshiki avait toujours pensé que hide était magnifique : il avait beau faire le clown et se vêtir de façon bizarre, son sourire, sa jolie bouche et son regard expressif dégageaient quelque chose d'unique, un charme et un sex-appeal qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Et maintenant, Yoshiki se retrouvait totalement subjugué par cet être hors du commun dont il était en train de découvrir le corps. Tremblant de manque et de désir, il s'accrocha aux épaules de hide et l'embrassa fiévreusement :

_Retiens-moi, aide-moi, aime-moi ! _

Quelques minutes enflammées plus tard, ils étaient nus, corps contre corps et Yoshiki sentait hide le pénétrer doucement en lui arrachant un cri de douloureux plaisir. Il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, bien resserrées pour jouir de la sensation de se faire prendre. Et durant de très longues minutes, hide lui fit l'amour comme jamais Yoshiki n'aurait pu l'imaginer. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, il voyait parfois que hide gardait les yeux ouverts sur lui et qu'un feu dansait dans ses iris tandis qu'il l'envoyait au ciel par de profonds coups de reins. Du tréfonds de son corps, Yoshiki, en sueur, perçut un tremblement qui monta, monta, monta….jusqu'à le faire exploser dans un grand cri d'extase qui résonna dans la chambre :

- HIDEEEEEE !!

Le corps de Yoshiki se tendit et se souleva dans une convulsion d'orgasme puis il retomba sur le dos, bouche entrouverte en une respiration hachée. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un vertige, de petites décharges de plaisir secouèrent encore son bas-ventre quand il sentit un liquide chaud s'y déverser. Yeux fermés, immobile, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Il chercha fébrilement hide et le serra contre lui en le suppliant mentalement de rester en lui encore un peu parce que, pour la première fois, il découvrait ce qu'était la plénitude.

Dans sa tête, c'était un champ de bataille, un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires : joie, chagrin, reconnaissance…et si intenses que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un millier de choses à dire.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de hide se poser sur son visage et sécher ses larmes avec une infinie tendresse. Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant à cause de la lumière. hide rayonnait littéralement dans la fatigue de leur étreinte. Tout d'un coup, il sourit, du sourire que Yoshiki aimait tellement avec ces petits creux caractéristiques dans les pommettes. Et là Yoshiki comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et que la vie venait tout juste de s'acquitter de sa dette par le plus beau des cadeaux. Son cœur si froissé par le malheur se déplia, se déploya et accueillit avidement tout le flot de bonheur qui se déversait des yeux de hide.

Il n'y eut pas d'aveux banals, pas de formules creuses qui auraient gâché cet instant parfait. Simplement, Yoshiki rapprocha le visage de hide du sien et le baiser qui suivit fut plus éloquent qu'un million de mots.


	6. Mettre les points sur les I

**J'ai galéré comme pas possible sur ce chapitre alors j'ai besoin de vos avis ! **

**OS 6 : Mettre les points sur les I. **

Yoshiki se tenait seul, la boule au ventre, sous la scène du Tokyo Dome. Au-dessus de sa tête, il y avait la trappe par laquelle il allait apparaître dans quelques minutes pour son dernier concert avec X-Japan. Dans ses mains, une lettre d'une écriture hâtive qu'il avait trouvé glissée sous la porte de sa loge. Alors que la rumeur de quelques centaines de milliers de voix faisait frémir les murs du sas où il était enfermé, Yoshiki lisait et n'entendait plus rien.

_Yoshiki,_

_J'écris ces lignes sans être sûr que tu les liras au lieu de jeter cette lettre aussitôt que tu y auras vu mon nom. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Ca fait maintenant quatre mois qu'on ne s'est ni vus, ni parlés et ce soir, nous allons nous retrouver ensemble sur scène pour la dernière fois. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas laisser passer ce jour sans te dire enfin ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit pendant toutes ces années. Tu seras parfois blessé, parfois surpris et peut-être qu'à certains endroits tu me comprendras et commenceras à comprendre les raisons qui nous amènent là aujourd'hui. _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te demander pardon mais pour m'expliquer sans honte. Je dois bien ça à mon plus vieil ami même si, d'après ton attitude, je crains que notre amitié s'achève avec le groupe. _

_Quinze durant, je t'ai suivi dans cette aventure. Au début, je t'avoue que c'était plus pour notre amitié que je me suis laissé convaincre d'abandonner mes études. Je ne croyais pas que ça irait si loin. Toi, tu n'as jamais douté, tu ne vivais que pour ce groupe que nous essayions de construire. Je voulais être guitariste mais là encore, tu as changé mon destin et tu m'as fait chanteur. « Personne ne chante mieux que toi Toshi ! Et je ne veux que les meilleurs dans ce groupe ! » c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Il n'empêche qu'une fois encore, j'ai eu l'impression que ma vie m'échappait, que j'étais entraîné quelque part par une force plus puissante que moi, par toi et l'influence irrésistible que tu as toujours exercé sur moi. A cette époque, nous étions en pleine galère. Aucun de nos musiciens ne restait plus d'un mois avec nous parce qu'avec ton perfectionnisme maladif, tu ne les trouvais jamais assez bien. Et financièrement, nous étions réduits à travailler sur des chantiers pour payer le loyer du trou à rats où nous vivions. Quand j'y repense, cette période était la meilleure parce que nous étions libres comme l'air. Tu rêvais tout éveillé et moi, je pensais que si jamais nous parvenions à devenir célèbres, je tiendrais enfin ma revanche sur ma famille qui m'avait toujours compté comme quantité négligeable. Je rêvais d'être reconnu, aimé, adulé. Cette motivation-là était plus forte que la passion de la musique. J'en ai bien profité et ça, je dois bien reconnaître que tu y es pour beaucoup._

_Pourquoi je pars alors ? Parce que j'ai mûri et que j'ai eu largement le temps de découvrir le revers de la médaille. Je pars parce que je n'en peux plus et que ce qui m'attirait dans cette vie a fini par me dégoûter. _

_Je ne supporte plus le star-sytem, ses hypocrites, ses compromis , ses affaires louches, la pression continuelle et l'influence de l'argent qui pourrit la création même. Avec le succès, X-Japan est devenu une pompe à fric. T'en as pas marre d'être considéré par une poule aux œufs d'or par ces messieurs de la maison de disques ?_

_Je ne supporte plus ce rôle dans lequel je suis enfermé. Toshi, la rock-star flamboyante : quand je me retrouve devant les fans j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur. Tu le sais toi comment je suis en vrai. C'est toi qui m'a conforté dans ce rôle sous prétexte qu'une star du rock n'a pas à s'habiller en jean et à vivre comme tout le monde ! Mais je suis comme tout le monde Yoshiki !! Désolé de te décevoir !! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vivre comme si j'étais supérieur ? Quand je vois ces filles s'évanouir parce qu'elles me voient dans la rue, je me sens mal et j'ai envie de redevenir anonyme. Je ne retire plus aucune satisfaction des hystéries collectives que je provoque en chantant. Quand je me vois dans le miroir, je me demande ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire chez moi. Je me sens presque comme un imposteur et je me dégoûte de laisser ces gens rêver sur un personnage de rock-star qui n'est pas vraiment moi. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon âme depuis quelques temps alors laisse-moi partir avant que je ne finisse vraiment mal._

_Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Il y une chose que je n'ai jamais eu le cran de te dire mais maintenant que j'en suis là, autant vider mon sac jusqu'à la fin. Je ne supporte plus que tu me traites comme une machine à chanter. Tu te souviens de la façon dont tu me faisais répéter impitoyablement pendant des heures sans interruptions ?Dans ces moments-là, peu importait que j'ai envie ou pas, que je sois en forme ou non ; il fallait chanter toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort et tu t'énervais si je faiblissais. Tu es sans aucun doute un grand musicien Yoshiki et un compositeur hors pair. Mais tu as des progrès à faire sur ta façon de travailler avec les autres. Quand je t'écoutais m'engueuler, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop chanté, je ne te reconnaissais plus. Ce n'était plus mon meilleur ami que je voyais mais une espèce de tyran intransigeant. Je me sentais presque réifié et pour être tout à fait franc, tu m'as fais peur parfois. hide, Pata et Heath n'ont jamais vraiment protester et je n'irai pas chercher pourquoi. Peut-être que ce mode de fonctionnement leur convient mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas. Taiji est le seul à avoir vraiment eu le courage de te dire tes quatre vérités et ça lui a coûté sa place dans le groupe. Et bien moi, ton plus vieil ami, je te confirme ce qu'il avait dit à ton sujet. Pourquoi je ne te le dis que maintenant ?Par amitié peut-être, par lâcheté sûrement. A présent je te donne un conseil : mets de l'eau dans ton vin. Essaie de comprendre qu'un chanteur n'est pas une voix que tu peux manipuler à ta guise. Autrement, je ne suis pas certain que le chanteur qui me remplacera tiendra aussi longtemps que moi à ce rythme. _

_Concernant ce que nous avons fait pendant des années, ces parties de sexe inachevées…je suis désolé de dire ça mais je crois que c'était une erreur. Je m'en rends d'autant mieux compte depuis que je suis marié, ce n'était vraiment pas normal ce que nous faisions. Que tu sois gay ne me pose aucun problème mais moi je ne le suis pas. Quand je repense parfois à certaines choses…j'ai du mal à regarder Kaori en face._

_Je suis content que tu sois avec hide. Lui au moins, je crois qu'il te correspond vraiment. Vous vous ressemblez tant ! D'ailleurs depuis que tu l'as, je sens que je ne te suis plus aussi essentiel qu'auparavant. Je le dis sans amertume et sans jalousie. Au fond, je crois que ça m'indiffère. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens à ton égard. Pour ma part, mon amitié pour toi a les ailes sérieusement abîmées parce que tu es lié de près ou de loin à toutes ces choses qui m'ont rendu malade. X-Japan et toi ne font qu'un pour moi et en quittant le groupe, c'est peut-être toi que je veux quitter. Notre relation m'a bouffé je crois. J'ai besoin de me retrouver sans toi pendant quelque temps pour me retrouver, me reconstruire et faire le point sur notre amitié. De plus, j'ai mes propres envies et une carrière solo qui m'attend. Le temps passe vite et je ne veux pas le laisser filer sans avoir réalisé mes désirs. Tu le prends comme une trahison, tu as donc vraiment cru j'allais rester dans ton ombre pour le restant de mes jours ? Je ne te trahis pas en faisant cela, je prends simplement ma vie en main. Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle t'appartenait. _

_Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Cette lettre est sans doute un peu confuse et désorganisée à l'image de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête en ce moment. Mais j'espère que tu as compris même si les mots que j'ai pu utiliser peuvent t'avoir blessé. En dépit de tout, je n'oublie pas notre longue histoire. C'est parce que tu demeures mon plus vieil ami, celui qui me connaît le mieux, que je ne te déteste pas. Laisse-moi partir pour que je puisse redevenir moi-même et me mettre en paix avec le passé. Quand le jour sera venu, nous nous retrouverons. _

_A tout à l'heure sur scène. Toshi._

La lettre retomba lentement sur le sol comme une feuille détachée d'un arbre et Yoshiki monta sur l'élévateur. Pendant qu'il montait lentement vers les cris et que la mélodie d'_Amethyst _résonnait à ses oreilles, il essuya rapidement de la main les larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage.


	7. La véritable amitié

**On voit toujours la mort de hide d'après Yoshiki et je crois que tout a été écris sur ce thème-là. Alors si on changeait de point de vue?**

**OS 7 : La véritable amitié se voit dans le malheur (proverbe).**

Accoudé à la rambarde de la véranda, je suis des yeux la chute lente de la cendre de ma cigarette. J'ai vue sur une petite cour triste obscurcie par le crépuscule. Le ciel est bouché par une telle couche de nuages que nous n'avons même pas droit à ce déploiement d'or et de pourpre qui accompagne généralement les couchers de soleil. Non, le paysage est recouvert d'un glacis de gris comme si la lumière elle-même participait à ce jour de deuil. Bien que nous soyons en ville, je n'entends pas un bruit de voiture. Le silence est total et pesant sur mon cœur déjà si lourd.

7 Mai 1998. Une affreuse, une épouvantable journée. Nous sommes revenus des funérailles il y a à peine deux heures et notre hide n'est désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres.

A y penser, j'ai encore la gorge qui se serre. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas vu la crémation, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas bien supportée. Je n'ai jamais vécu un jour aussi pénible et je me sens aussi à bout que si je n'avais pas dormi depuis une semaine. En fait c'est presque le cas…ça fait cinq jours que j'ai des crampes à l'estomac et que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'en peux plus…

Tristement, je jette mon bout de cigarette et rentre à l'intérieur en serrant ma veste contre moi. Il fait plus froid que d'habitude ce soir. Dans le salon faiblement éclairé par une unique lampe orangée, je vois Pata qui débouche du couloir qui mène aux chambres. Nous sommes dans son appartement.

- Comment va Yoshiki ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

Pata soupire. Son visage est terriblement marqué par le chagrin et il semble aussi nerveusement épuisé que moi. Sa voix est faible quand il me répond :

- Il s'est réveillé mais ça ne va pas bien du tout. J'ai préféré le laisser seul avec Toshi.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, le menton sur les mains. Yoshiki…Je crois que je n'avais jamais su ce qu'était le désespoir avant de l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. On aurait dit un mort-vivant. Je suis incapable de comprendre comment, dans l'état où il a été toute la journée, il a pu trouver la force d'aller parler aux fans puis de jouer _Forever Love_ jusqu'au bout, alors que moi et Pata, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus. J'ai honte de n'avoir même pas pu faire ça pour hide. Je voulais vraiment jouer mais je me suis retrouvé incapable de bouger, glacé jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Je suis resté cloué sur ma chaise, ma basse sur les genoux à sentir mon cœur se déchirer en écoutant la voix de Toshi, saturée de sanglots. Pour Yoshiki, je crois que ça a été l'effort de trop. Après la chanson, ils ont emmené le cercueil de hide pour l'incinération et il s'est effondré d'un coup. Après ça, on n'a pas pu tenir davantage ; nous avons emmené Yoshiki et Pata nous a conduits jusqu'ici. Je crois que nous allons rester ici cette nuit à la fois pour veiller sur Yoshiki et aussi parce qu'au fond, aucun de nous n'a envie de se retrouver tout seul.

Pata est toujours debout, les yeux dans le vague et me dit :

- Je suis inquiet pour Yo. Il l'aimait tellement…j'ai peur qu'il essaie de se tuer.

- Il en est capable, dis-je. Raison de plus pour que nous gardions un œil sur lui. J'espère que Toshi va assurer lui aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser transparaître un petit doute dans ma voix. Je suis surpris que Toshi soit venu avec nous après tout ce qui s'est passé car lui et Yoshiki ne se sont pas vus depuis le Last Live. J'aurais cru que l'état de Yoshiki l'aurait indifféré et qu'il serait rentré bien tranquillement avec son enquiquineuse de femme en nous laissant nous occuper de lui. Et pourtant, il est resté, il a pleuré, il a porté Yoshiki dans ses bras quand il s'est évanoui et il est resté là-bas dans la chambre à attendre son réveil. C'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Pourtant, je ne préfère pas bâtir trop d'espoirs là-dessus. Quand bien même X-Japan finissait par se reformer, sans hide, rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Pata qui a noté mon scepticisme me répond d'une voix douce :

- Toshi est toujours celui qui connaît le mieux Yoshiki. Je lui fais confiance pour trouver les mots qu'il faut, je sais qu'il n'ira pas aborder les sujets…sensibles dans un moment pareil.

Il vient enfin s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil à côté du canapé, le profil caché par un rideau de cheveux bouclés. Moi je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai envie : j'ai sommeil mais je ne veux pas aller dormir, j'ai faim mais j'ai peur de vomir si j'avale quelque chose, j'ai froid mais je n'ai même plus la force de me lever pour aller chercher un pull parmi ceux de Pata. Dans le silence revenu, je pense encore à hide, à ses yeux lumineux, à sa voix nasillarde qui me faisait sourire. Et à cette image de vie se superpose soudain celle horrifiante de son cadavre éteint dans un cercueil d'un blanc aseptisé. Un long frisson me secoue, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour m'arracher cette vision de la tête et ne me rappeler que du hide qui gambadait sur scène dans une combinaison jaune canari. De celui qui me faisait peur au début mais que j'ai fini par considérer comme un grand frère.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise qu'un son étrange se fait entendre depuis la chambre d'à-côté. Quand je comprends ce que c'est, mon cœur déjà bien ébréché achève de partir en miettes : ce sont des sanglots que j'entends. Yoshiki est en train de pleurer comme jamais je n'ai entendu un homme le faire. On dirait plutôt un enfant perdu, ses pleurs ressemblent presque à des cris. Je me sens si bouleversé que je me lève et m'exclame :

- Oh Pata tu entends ça ? C'est trop affreux, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Mais il se contente de secouer la tête sans bouger de sa position. Une intuition me pousse à venir m'asseoir près de lui et, à mon approche, il baisse encore plus la tête. Je comprends alors qu'il pleure lui aussi avec sa pudeur habituelle.

- Pata…

Je l'entoure de mes deux bras et l'attire contre moi. Il se laisse faire avec un peu de raideur car il n'a jamais été très tactile. Et je sens bien qu'il se retient parce qu'il ne veut pas craquer. Mais je sais que, même si ça se voit moins, sa souffrance n'est pas inférieure à celle de Yoshiki. Pata connaissait hide depuis plus longtemps que nous tous. Ils avaient chacun un style et un caractère radicalement différents mais malgré cela, j'ai toujours senti une symbiose incroyable entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique. Durant les périodes de travail, hide entraînait toujours Pata dans un coin du studio et là, ils s'asseyaient par terre, guitare sur les genoux et ils bossaient les morceaux rien qu'eux deux sans que jamais je n'entende la moindre dispute. Et je ne parle pas du nombre de fois où ils sont allés boire ensemble ! hide a toujours voulu que Pata l'accompagne durant ses solos pour X et durant sa carrière personnelle. Pata n'a jamais manqué un live de lui comme si hide avait trouvé le partenaire parfait et qu'il refusait d'en changer. Après que Yoshiki se soit retiré à Los Angeles à la fin du groupe, Pata et hide sont restés fourrés ensemble avec les Spread Beaver. C'est pour ça que j'ai le cœur serré en pensant à ce que Pata doit ressentir. La différence, c'est qu'il n'est pas démonstratif comme Yoshiki. Il garde tout en lui et c'est parfois bien pire.

Soudain, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se retenir, son corps s'effondre presque contre ma poitrine et il lâche enfin les pleurs qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. Je le sens si fragile tout d'un coup alors que c'est lui qui m'a pris sous son aile depuis mon arrivée…dans ce cas, c'est à mon tour de le soutenir avec la force qu'il me reste. Je le serre dans mes bras, doucement. Il tremble de chagrin et de fatigue, le visage caché dans ma veste noire. Je passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux de poupée. C'est un geste que beaucoup de ses amis ont envers lui parce que cette crinière légère donne vraiment envie de jouer avec. Parfois, il râle pour la forme en disant qu'il n'est pas un chat mais, au fond, je sais qu'il aime bien ce geste affectueux.

J'entortille une de ses boucles autour de mon doigt en essuyant de ma main libre les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues. Puisque je ne n'entends plus Yoshiki, j'ose espérer que Toshi a réussi à le calmer.

- Heath…il me manque…

Pata me murmure ça presque avec timidité. Lui qui ne se plaint jamais, n'élève jamais la voix et ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent. On dirait un appel à l'aide. Comme je sens que sa position n'est pas confortable, je le redresse pour le caler plus confortablement contre moi, lui offrant mon épaule comme appui. Il se laisse faire, les yeux ouverts droit devant lui. Ses pleurs se sont arrêtés mais je crois qu'un rien suffirait à les faire repartir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire puisque hide me manque à moi aussi. Je préfère poser ma tête contre la sienne : _je te comprends, je suis là… _Son corps frêle réchauffe un peu le mien. Je me sentirais bien si je n'avais pas un poids d'une tonne sur le cœur.

Pata sent bon l'after-shave. Il utilise le même depuis que je le connais alors je l'ai rapidement associé à ce parfum qui m'apaise. Je sais demain, lorsqu'il faudra à nouveau affronter le jour et l'absence de notre Pink Spider, la tristesse se réveillera. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'oublier ne serait-ce que quelque heures. Qu'on m'enferme dans une bulle hors de tout avec juste la sensation de cet être échoué contre moi et son parfum réconfortant.

Je prends la main de Pata dans la mienne. Elle est délicate et fraîche. Je joue du pouce sur sa paume et ses longs doigts qui remuent légèrement pour s'accrocher aux miens. Tentative dérisoire de nous soutenir mutuellement d'une perte aussi injuste.

Dehors, il fait totalement nuit. L'unique lampe allumée sur la petite table à côté du canapé suffit à peine à éclairer jusqu'au fond de la pièce. J'ai soudain envie de tourner les aiguilles de ma montre à minuit une, histoire que ce jour maudit appartienne enfin au passé. Mais ça ne suffira pas à nous consoler…

Au bout de longues minutes, j'ai l'impression que le silence s'est épaissi parce que je ne perçois même plus la respiration de Pata. Et pour cause, il s'est endormi et son souffle est si léger qu'on le remarque à peine. Dormir…c'est encore tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour nous débarrasser de cette journée de cauchemar. Et puis demain…demain, il faudra bien qu'on essaie de relever la tête parce que Yoshiki va avoir besoin de nous plus que jamais.

De penser au sommeil, j'ai soudain les paupières qui s'alourdissent. Comme je ne veux pas réveiller Pata, il n'est pas question que je bouge d'ici. Ce fauteuil est confortable et je suis si fatigué que je serais capable de dormir n'importe où… Je passe mes bras autour de mon meilleur ami, ma tête posée sur la sienne et je m'enfonce rapidement dans une inconscience sans rêve.


	8. On song tells more than a million words

**OS 8 : One song tells more than a million words. (Yoshiki)**

**Pour cet OS, je m'inspire fortement de ce que Toshi a raconté sur son myspace à propos de ses retrouvailles récentes avec Yoshiki. **

Yoshiki pianotait nerveusement sur le bord de la console de mixage en se balançant doucement sur sa chaise tournante. Bien que ce fût le milieu de journée, le studio était vide parce que Yoshiki avait congédié tout le monde. Il avait voulu rester seul quelques instants pour se préparer psychologiquement à revoir Toshi pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans. La raison de cette rencontre était que Yoshiki s'était enfin décidé, après maintes hésitations, à reformer X-Japan. Pendant des mois, il avait envoyé son manager discuter de la question avec son ex-meilleur ami parce que, à sa grande honte, il n'avait pas osé aller le voir lui-même. Toshi avait été très difficile à convaincre mais maintenant qu'il avait donné un accord de principe, Yoshiki ne pouvait plus éviter la rencontre.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'angoisse grandissait. Seul avec ses pensées, il sentait plus que jamais à quel point il était encore psychologiquement fragile. Le simple fait d'envisager de se retrouver sur scène sans hide faisait saigner la plaie mal refermée que la mort du guitariste avait ouverte dans son cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, l'appel de la musique était devenu trop fort. Peu lui importait Violet UK, SKIN et les trente-six autres projets qui l'attendaient ; son rêve, son obsession et son groupe à lui, c'était X-Japan. Il savait qu'il ne sentirait jamais vraiment heureux sans lui. Il voulait à tout prix essayer de reprendre en dépit de la douleur et des mauvais souvenirs mais, pour cela, il avait besoin de Toshi.

Il avait peur de le revoir, peur de ce qu'il allait ressentir et de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Lui-même ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami d'enfance. Ces dernières années, il s'était efforcé de l'oublier, d'enfouir son existence sous la couche de cendres qui remplissait son cœur depuis la mort de hide. Maintenant qu'il allait devoir refaire face à son passé, qui savait quelle vérité allait s'imposer à lui ?

Tout à coup, Yoshiki fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'impression gênante de n'être plus tout seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna lentement son fauteuil en essayant de se composer une expression calme. Toshi était là, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le beau gosse svelte d'autrefois avait pris quelques kilos et le pull large qu'il portait ne l'avantageait pas mais ce n'était pas important car, quand les yeux de Yoshiki rencontrèrent les siens, le leader eut l'impression que leurs trente-sept ans de souvenirs en commun se réveillaient brusquement dans son esprit. Plus bouleversé qu'il ne le laissa paraître, il se leva et s'avança vers Toshi. Autrefois, ça se serait réglé par une chaleureuse accolade mais comment devait-il l'accueillir aujourd'hui ? Pas avec le salut japonais quand même ! Il opta pour la poignée de main en regrettant d'avoir oublié, comme par hasard, ses lunettes de soleil. Il espérait vraiment que son visage ne trahissait pas son trouble.

Toshi, apparemment moins préoccupé de ces détails, ne cacha pas son émotion et serra longuement la main de Yoshiki en disant :

- T'as pas changé…

En surface non, pensa Yoshiki. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un (une femme la plupart du temps) pour s'extasier sur combien il était beau et combien il ne faisait pas son âge. C'était à l'intérieur que le malheur avait laissé sa marque…

Yoshiki lâcha Toshi et tourna les talons pour le conduire à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il sentit que s'il continuait à rester muet, la situation deviendrait franchement gênante mais sa langue était comme bloquée. Il évita de regarder Toshi parce que tout en lui suscitait une nouvelle image de l'époque où tout allait bien. A ce moment-là, Yoshiki aurait souhaité le voir disparaître et abandonner toute velléité de reformation. Mais Toshi relança d'une voix douce :

- Alors c'est ici que tu travailles sur Violet UK ?

Yoshiki se retourna et le vit en train d'observer le studio avec intérêt. Si Toshi était aussi nerveux que lui, il le cachait sacrément bien.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Toshi lui adressa un regard légèrement peiné qui signifiait « Tu crois que je t'ai totalement perdu de vue ? » Les paroles qui suivirent confirmèrent le regard :

- Je me suis tenu au courant tu sais ?

- Ah bon…

Yoshiki se sentit stupide ; lui n'avait aucune idée de ce que Toshi avait bien pu faire ces dix dernières années. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, Toshi fit de même et le leader ne put se soustraire au regard grave et inquiet qu'il posa sur lui :

- Comment tu vas ?

Yoshiki lissa une mèche blonde qui pendait devant son visage :

- Super bien… Violet avance, j'ai plein de projets…Je suis un peu débordé mais…

- Mais tu aimes ça…acheva Toshi qui baissa les yeux en souriant. Tu n'as jamais supporté de n'avoir rien à faire.

Bizarrement, le fait que Toshi se souvienne de ça allégea un peu la tension qui pesait sur Yoshiki. Il parvint à sourire et à rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors…tu es prêt à reprendre ?

Toshi releva les yeux sur lui et répliqua comme s'il en doutait :

- Tu l'es toi ?

Yoshiki se mordilla la lèvre inférieure :

- Je crois que oui. Ca fera dix ans cette année, on ne pourrait pas choisir un meilleur moment.

- Tu en as parlé à Heath et Pata ?

- Oui, ils sont d'accord. En fait, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps.

Toshi eut un sourire affectueux :

- Ils sont toujours ensemble ?

- Oui toujours. C'est vraiment sérieux entre eux. En ce moment, Pata tourne avec un groupe appelé RA:IN et Heath est en solo. Ca roule pour eux.

- Oui, je l'avais entendu dire. J'ai hâte de les revoir ces deux-là.

Toshi sembla hésiter un moment puis il demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour hide ?

Yoshiki ressentit une piqûre au cœur comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de son amant devant lui. Sa voix diminua d'un ton :

- Je ne sais pas…

- Yoshiki…dit prudemment Toshi, si nous reprenons, nous serons obligés de le remplacer, tu le sais.

Bien sûr que Yoshiki le savait mais l'idée le révoltait. Comment pourrait-il supporter stoïquement de voir quelqu'un d'autre à gauche de sa batterie, là où il avait si souvent vu s'agiter une tête rose ?

- Tu n'es pas prêt Yoshiki, déclara Toshi qui le fixait. Ca te fait encore trop mal.

- Non ! Toshi, il faut que je le fasse. Ca me manque tellement !

- Fonde un autre groupe alors ! Tu n'as pas une espèce de projet avec Gackt ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'écria Yoshiki que l'agitation gagnait. X-Japan c'est…c'est…

- C'est ta vie, compléta Toshi.

- Ma vie oui…Aucun autre groupe ne pourra remplacer celui-là. C'était notre rêve Toshi ! Ca ne te manque pas à toi ?

Toshi se pinça les lèvres et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, penché en avant.

- Même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas manqué.

- T'imagine pas ce que je serais prêt à faire pour retourner en arrière.- la voix de Yoshiki semblait prête à se briser- La lettre que tu m'as écrite avant le Last Live m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. J'ai eu tout le temps d'y repenser et je sais maintenant quelles sont les erreurs à ne pas refaire. Surtout avec toi.

Toshi l'observait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés :

- Je rêve ou ça ressemble à des excuses ?

Yoshiki, embarrassé, préféra jouer l'humour :

- Je ne m'excuse jamais ! Mais si tu le prends dans ce sens vas-y…

Toshi lui ne souriait pas et gardait un air attentif :

- Tu as changé en fait, à l'intérieur. Ca se voit même dans ton regard.

Yoshiki, peu désireux de continuer sur cette lancée, prit quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre le sujet. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce :

-Tout ça au fond, je m'en fiche. Il y a des moments où je ne supporte d'être enfermé ici, le cul sur une chaise à enregistrer encore et encore. En plus, je traîne ce projet depuis une éternité alors je commence même à en avoir marre…Je veux revenir sur scène et me déchaîner sur ma batterie jusqu'à l'épuisement comme avant. Mais pas avec n'importe qui : avec Pata, Heath et toi.

Les yeux de Yoshiki commençaient à le piquer mais il secoua la tête et se leva brusquement :

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Toshi l'observa sans comprendre et le suivit dans la pièce d'enregistrement où se trouvait un piano. Sur l'instrument, il y avait une feuille de paroles manuscrites que Yoshiki mit dans les mains de Toshi.

- Without You ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Yoshiki s'était assis devant le clavier :

- J'ai composé ça quelques jours après sa mort. Dans ta tonalité. Je l'ai sorti sur _Eternal Melody II_ mais sans le chant parce qu'au fond, j'ai toujours espéré que tu la chanterais un jour. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi là-dessus.

Il jeta un œil à Toshi qui avait l'air bouleversé. Il soupira légèrement et posa ses mains sur les touches :

- Ecoute-la s'il te plaît.

Il entama une mélodie sublime et triste qui, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, suspendit le temps. Yoshiki avait mis tellement de lui-même dans cette composition qu'il lui était impossible de la jouer sereinement. C'était son chagrin mis en musique. L'enregistrement pour EM II avait été un véritable calvaire parce qu'il avait dû recommencer plusieurs fois à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. L'intensité du morceau s'accrut jusqu'à atteindre des envolées aussi déchirantes que des sanglots. La moindre note résonnait jusqu'au fond de l'âme de Yoshiki. Il serra les dents et son jeu se fit furieux et désespéré. Le piano poussait pour lui les cris de douleur qui lui serraient la gorge. Il fut bientôt aveuglé par les larmes mais ses mains trouvèrent les touches presque d'elles-mêmes et sans erreur. Puis, la mélodie se calma et s'éteignit comme quelqu'un qui s'endort après s'être vidé de ses larmes.

Sonné par ses propres émotions, Yoshiki resta plusieurs secondes les yeux dans le vide avant de refaire surface. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et regarda Toshi : il avait la tête dans les mains. Comme le silence s'épaississait, il se redressa, appuyé sur le piano et parut chercher ses mots. Quand Yoshiki aperçut la tempête d'émotions qui noyait les yeux de Toshi, il retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sentiment de partager quelque chose avec lui. Toshi murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Comment as-tu fais ? Cette chanson c'est…c'est indescriptible…

Yoshiki aurait été bien incapable de lui expliquer car il se sentait sur le point de pleurer de nouveau. Revoir Toshi, se déchirer le cœur avec ce morceau et penser à hide, c'était beaucoup quand on avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Une chanson en dit plus long qu'un million de mots.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase, les yeux fixés sur le vernis noir du piano. Ce million de mots dont il parlait, il ne savait plus très bien s'il voulait les dire à hide ou à Toshi. L'idée était la même de toute façon : « tu m'as manqué et je crève d'envie de te retrouver. » Il avait composé ce morceau en pensant à l'un mais pour la voix de l'autre.

En regardant Toshi, Yoshiki sentit qu'il avait vraiment envie de tourner la page et d'oublier toutes les raisons qui les avaient fait se séparer. Exit la rancœur, la déception et le sentiment de trahison, tout ce qu'il se rappelait maintenant c'était qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les trois quarts de leur vie et qu'ils avaient réalisé le plus grand des rêves. Yoshiki ressentit le besoin de l'amitié de Toshi comme jamais auparavant. Dans un crescendo d'émotion, il se leva pour aller vers lui, lui dire combien il était heureux de l'avoir là mais il revint d'un coup à la réalité et se figea en se sentant idiot. Il aurait l'air malin à dire des choses pareilles à un homme à qui il n'avait peut-être pas manqué et que ses mots allaient peut-être gêner. Après tout, Toshi lui avait bien dit qu'il était parti parce qu'il ne le supportait plus…

Pour justifier le fait de s'être levé, Yoshiki fit quelques pas maladroits dans la pièce sans avoir la moindre idée de comment enchaîner sur autre chose. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant la main de Toshi se poser sur son épaule :

- Tu vas bien ?

Yoshiki se retourna et essaya d'un sourire pas très assuré :

- Mais oui, ça va. Alors…cette chanson te plaît assez pour que tu la chantes ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Toshi d'une voix douce. Elle est trop belle pour rester ignorée. Nous pourrions la jouer sur scène en hommage à hide ?

Yoshiki acquiesça et ajouta :

- Et pour le deuxième guitariste…on pourrait chercher un ancien ami de hide. Sugizo peut-être ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

Toshi marqua une pause et prit Yoshiki par les épaules. Il avait l'air singulièrement ému :

- Tu sais quand je suis venu, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir réellement recommencer mais maintenant… Je comprends que ces dix ans de break m'ont fait du bien et m'ont permis de me rendre compte d'une chose : tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant, avec toute l'expérience que j'ai accumulée, je suis prêt à reprendre l'aventure. J'ai envie de recommencer comme avant Yo-chan.

Yo-chan…Quand il entendit ce surnom d'enfance, Yoshiki comprit que les liens s'étaient ressoudés. Ne pouvant plus se contenir davantage, il serra Toshi dans ses bras et le sentit faire de même. Une vague de joie et de regret le submergea : joie de la réconciliation et regret de ce trou de dix ans dans une amitié qui n'aurait jamais dû s'interrompre. Souriant à travers ses larmes, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance et retrouva exactement la même chaleur et la même odeur qu'il avait toujours connue.

Dans le ciel, un ange aux cheveux roses les observait avec un sourire radieux.

**Voilà c'est fini !! La description que je fais de **_**Without You**_** ne rend vraiment pas justice à ce merveilleux morceau mais comment retranscrire un truc pareil ? Ecoutez-là, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. **

**Un grand merci à tout les revieweurs !**


	9. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

**OS 9 : Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

**J'avais clos cette série d'OS mais finalement je vais la rouvrir car il s'est passé des choses bien intéressantes depuis la réunification du groupe. Ce que je raconte dans cet OS est basé sur les révélations stupéfiantes qu'à faite Toshi il y a à peine deux jours concernant son divorce et la réalité de sa vie et de son travail chez Masaya. **

**ATTENTION : Je reprends pas mal de choses qu'il a dites lui-même mais là où je n'ai pas d'infos, j'ai inventé alors si vous voulez les faits purs, allez voir sur le forum de x-japan. (Le lien ne s'affiche pas.)**

**Ceux qui ont lu **_**Release**_** risquent de trouver des points communs mais alors là j'y peux rien, c'est la réalité qui a rejoint la fiction ! **

**En espérant que ce nouvel Os vous plaise. A bientôt ! **

Décembre 2009. Il s'était passé bien des choses depuis la réunification de X-Japan, pas toutes positives. De beaux concerts, Sugizo officiellement introduit comme nouveau membre mais aussi d'incessants ennuis de santé, d'organisation et l'annulation de la tournée mondiale.

Yoshiki avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était en train de mettre en place le tournage de plusieurs clips à Los Angeles destinés non seulement aux fans de la première heure mais également au public occidental. Ils allaient tourner les clips de _Jade_, refaire celui de _I.V_ et également celui d'_Endless Rain _qui avait vraiment mal vieilli. S'ils essayaient de conquérir les Américains avec les tronches qu'ils avaient à l'époque, on allait leur rire au nez ! Et puis, il fallait qu'on y voit Sugizo.

Yoshiki était donc débordé puisque c'était lui qui gérait tout. Le groupe était encore au Japon où l'on préparait les costumes et les décors et il passait son temps, pendu au téléphone à essayer de diriger les choses de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que ce serait de très beaux clips car Yoshiki avait fait appel à un metteur en scène réputé. Il espérait attirer enfin l'attention de l'Occident.

Mais si occupé qu'il soit, Yoshiki avait tout de même remarqué le mauvais état de santé de Toshi. Il était complètement à bout de forces. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de concerts prévus car il ne pouvait plus chanter. Il avait contracté une névralgie intercostale à cause du surmenage. C'était étrange d'ailleurs…comment avait-il réussi à attraper ça ? C'est vrai que ses activités avec Masaya le maintenaient constamment débordé et sous pression mais tout de même…

Il était avec tout le groupe en train d'étudier les photos représentants les décors de leurs futurs clips. Du baroque plein de dorures, on aurait dit un clip de Versailles ! C'était très inhabituel pour X mais Yoshiki devaient bien reconnaître que le groupe n'avait jamais cherché autrefois à avoir un clip aussi léché.

Heath et Sugizo étaient les plus enthousiastes parce qu'ils adoraient porter des costumes et des tenues particulières. Le bassiste avait déjà prévu son costume de pirate !

- Ca va être grandiose ! se réjouit Sugizo, penché sur les dessins.

- Cher aussi, marmonna Yoshiki. Enfin, il faut ce qu'il faut. Après les fiascos de ces derniers mois, on a intérêt à mettre le paquet si nous ne voulons pas encore passer pour des clowns…

Les annulations de concerts répétées ainsi que ces récents graves problèmes à la nuque l'avait rendu inquiet et plus impatient que jamais d'essayer de percer dans l'international. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vieillir, il sentait que le temps lui échappait, que la carrière de X était déjà derrière lui et qu'il restait peu de temps pour essayer de réaliser ce dernier rêve concernant son groupe.

Sugizo soupira. Il connaissait toutes ses préoccupations et il les partageait. Mais si Yoshiki était du genre à angoisser, il n'appréciait pas entendre les autres lui confirmer ses craintes. Alors il ne dit rien et s'étira longuement en baillant à en gober les mouches.

- T'as l'air crevé, constata Pata.

- M'en parle pas…je reviens de Pologne et maintenant mon show _Cosmic Dance_ approche. J'en peux plus…

- Mais t'aime ça ! dit Yoshiki en souriant. Tu serais capable de déprimer si tu te retrouvais avec du temps libre.

- Non mais écoutez qui parle !

Toshi n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était assis, la tête entre les mains avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a du mal à se soutenir.

- Toshi, ça ne va pas ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Fatigué aussi…répondit Toshi en relevant la tête avec un pâle sourire.

- Bon allez, je vous libère tous, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire. Nous partons pour Los Angeles dans deux jours.

- Ok grand chef ! dit Heath en prenant son sac.

Lui, Pata et Sugizo quittèrent le bureau en râlant que la neige s'était mise à tomber. Yoshiki rangea les documents divers étalés sur le bureau, un peu étonné que Toshi n'ait pas bougé.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer sinon tu seras trop épuisé pour les clips.

Toshi se mit à tousser. Il avait pris froid en plus à cause des températures glaciaires de cet hiver.

Yoshiki se pencha vers lui :

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, je veux qu'on reste là. J'ai…des choses dont je voudrais te parler.

Yoshiki se rassit dans son fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la table. Quand Toshi prenait ce ton-là, c'est que c'était important. Il avait ce visage-là quand il était venu lui annoncer son départ de X. Le même aussi dix ans plus tard lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à revenir.

Il joignit les mains sur le plexiglas de la table et dit d'un ton posé :

- Je t'écoute.

- Je t'ai menti tu sais ? Sur beaucoup de choses concernant ce que j'ai fait après mon départ du groupe. Et même avant…

- Tu es sûr que ça vaut la peine de rouvrir le dossier ?

- Oh que oui…c'est trop grave. Et je viens tout juste de me réveiller…je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser faire aussi longtemps.

- Commence par le début et raconte-moi tout.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir.

- Toshi…nous nous sommes réconciliés d'accord ? J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé. Maintenant quoi que tu puisses me révéler sur ce que tu as fait ne changera rien. Ce n'est sûrement pas pire que les motifs de la dispute qui nous a séparés.

- Ca ne concerne que moi surtout, alors tu n'en souffriras pas.

- Donc parle.

Toshi se pinça les lèvres, il semblait chercher par quoi commencer.

- Je…je veux changer de vie. Je ne veux plus travailler pour Masaya, ni pour aucune organisation de Healing que ce soit.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Yoshiki. Moi qui te croyais un indécrottable adepte. Tu t'es enfin lassé des hospices ?

Le visage de Toshi se contracta violemment au mot « adepte ».

- Ne ris pas s'il te plait…il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

Il semblait vraiment bouleversé et Yoshiki commença à s'inquiéter. Toshi ne le regardait plus et avait baissé la tête.

- D'accord, je ne ris plus Toshi. Mais s'il te plaît, raconte-moi tout parce que tu commences à me faire peur.

- Masaya s'est fichu de moi. Il a…profité de ma réputation et de ce que je rapportais à l'association.

- Toshi…, soupira Yoshiki. C'est maintenant que tu réalises ? Je n'ai jamais pu le sentir ce type.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas…c'est que je n'ai jamais rien gagné. Pendant douze ans…tous ces concerts, ces singles, ces albums…je n'ai jamais touché le moindre yen pour tout ça.

Yoshiki se leva si brusquement que sa chaise roulante recula de plusieurs centimètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible ça. Tu ne te serais pas laissé faire !

- J'étais fou Yoshiki, totalement fou ! La Home of Heart est une secte, oui je le reconnais maintenant ! Et j'étais un adepte fidèle…j'ai chanté pour eux bénévolement. Le contrat au départ prévoyait que je sois payé mais Masaya ne m'a jamais rien versé. Et moi…je n'ai rien dit.

Muet de stupéfaction, Yoshiki fit plusieurs pas au hasard dans le bureau avant de bégayer :

- Mais Toshi enfin….comment…douze ans…tu as laissé cette situation perdurer pendant tout ce temps ?! Mais tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas envoyé chier depuis le départ ?!

- C'était comme un piège qui s'est lentement refermé…Tu sais dans quel état j'étais les dernières années avant que je quitte le groupe. Tu sais que j'étais très mal.

- Ouais…

- Masaya me disait exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Sa musique m'apaisait, j'avais vraiment envie de chanter pour lui. Et Kaori qui était proche de lui n'a fait qu'encourager notre amitié.

- Tiens donc ! grinça Yoshiki. Elle était dans le coup celle-là ?

- Yoshiki…notre mariage…n'a jamais été consommé. Je ne la vois presque jamais sauf quand il s'agit de chanter ensemble. Ca fait dix ans qu'elle vit avec Masaya.

Yoshiki s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés. Derrière ses paupières, au fond de son cœur, il revoyait les images et ressentait l'épouvantable chagrin qui l'avait terrassé lorsque Toshi lui avait dit qu'il allait se marier. Ce jour-là, il avait failli se suicider. Et hide était venu, avec sa lumière pour le sauver et prendre pour lui son cœur lézardé.

Toshi poursuivit comme s'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir finir s'il s'arrêtait maintenant.

- Beaucoup de gens s'étonnaient que nous n'ayons pas d'enfants après tout ce temps alors qu'on jouait toujours le parfait petit couple. C'était de la comédie. Mais maintenant j'en ai assez. Ca fait quelques semaines que j'ai un avocat. Kaori s'y oppose mais je suis décidé à demander le divorce.

- Toshi…soupira Yoshiki d'une voix tendue. C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? C'est pour ça que tu as foutu le groupe en l'air ? Pour te faire arnaquer et épouser une femme qui se foutait de toi ? Juste pour ça… ?

- Yoshiki…

- Tu semblais heureux même quand tu ne chantais que dans des endroits pourris. Alors j'avais fini par me dire que si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, je n'avais rien à dire. Je ne pouvais pas te demander de sacrifier ta vie à X-Japan si tu ne le voulais plus. Et maintenant j'apprends que tout ça, c'était pour rien. Qu'au final, tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec nous.

- J'ai été heureux les premiers temps, expliqua Toshi. Masaya m'avait totalement acquis à sa cause. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il avait de plus en plus la main mise sur moi. Je n'avais pas conscience d'être entré dans une secte alors…j'ai traîné en procès les gens qui prétendaient le contraire. J'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille qui disait la même chose. Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais raison. Je me sentais comme dans une famille, j'avais besoin de ces gens qui m'entouraient et qui me disait que je faisais du bien par ma voix. J'avais tant besoin de me sentir utile…J'ai tout accepté parce que je les croyais de bonne foi. J'étais logé, nourri et choyé.

- Logé ?

- Je n'avais pas de maison à moi. Je vivais dans une maison fournie par l'association sur le même terrain que son siège.

- On dirait qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu t'éloignes.

- C'était bien ça. Ils m'ont poussé à me couper de tout ce qui était extérieur à eux. J'ai fini par ne plus vivre qu'avec les gens de l'association. Et…j'ai fait beaucoup eux…financièrement. Je leur ai servi de poule aux œufs d'or. Jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir...Mais je leur ai toujours apporté de l'argent en chantant.

- Comment payes-tu ton appartement actuel alors ?

- Avec ce que me rapportent les activités de X-Japan. Mais je suis toujours endetté.

Yoshiki croisa les bras et prit une grande inspiration :

- De combien ?

Toshi se redressa, mal à l'aise :

- 100 millions de yens.

Yoshiki se passa la main sur le visage et finit par lâcher :

- Toshi…j'ai le droit de te dire que tu es vraiment un crétin ? Bon sang, comment as-tu pu perdre à ce point la raison ?

- Je ne sais pas…je suis incapable de t'expliquer. Tout comme j'aurais du mal à te dire pourquoi tout d'un coup je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Ca doit être le fait d'être obligé d'emprunter pour me soigner…

- Quoi ?!!! Tu ne peux même pas te payer un médecin ?!

- Je vis à crédit Yoshiki.

Le batteur respira profondément, à deux doigts de se mettre à engueuler Toshi tellement il n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse se mettre dans une situation pareille.

- Tu me sidères…c'est pas croyable…Et pendant tout ce temps, les gens qui criaient à la secte avaient raison.

Tout à coup, Toshi se leva brusquement et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Yoshiki ne se leva pas tout de suite, trop choqué. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait se produire. Les sectes étaient réputées pour être particulièrement habiles. Les gens psychologiquement fragiles étaient des proies faciles. Et à l'époque, Toshi ne savait plus où il en était.

- Et moi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien…murmura-t-il.

En fait, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit des activités profondes de Masaya. Il n'aimait pas la healing music donc il ne s'était jamais intéressé réellement à cette partie de la carrière de Toshi. Puisqu'il avait toujours semblé heureux, il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire d'aller plus loin.

_Et tu es tellement doué pour cacher tes sentiments Toshi…Moi ça se voit tout de suite quand je vais mal. Mais toi…tu souris sans cesse. On ne voit jamais rien dessous. _

Il redressa brusquement la tête en réalisant enfin que Toshi était parti précipitamment. Il avait dû penser qu'il était réellement fâché contre lui.

Yoshiki se rua hors de son bureau et descendit au garage souterrain de l'immeuble. Il trouva Toshi, assis dans sa voiture, en train d'essayer d'introduire la clé dans la serrure pour démarrer. Mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Yoshiki ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et attrapa la clé de la main de Toshi :

- Je ne te conseille pas de conduire dans l'état où tu es, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais te ramener mais nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

- Yoshiki, si tu es fâché, je le mérite bien mais épargne-moi pour aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.

- Je ne suis pas fâché idiot. Mais tu peux bien comprendre que je sois choqué.

Toshi s'appuya contre l'appui-tête et se passa les deux mains sur le visage pour essuyer des larmes d'épuisement nerveux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- J'ai d'autres questions à te poser à commencer par celle-ci : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

- Annoncer mon divorce et surtout révéler publiquement toute la vérité. Je vais lâcher Masaya, la Healing, T-Earth toutes ces conneries pour lesquelles j'ai gâché ma vie.

- Ils vont te laisser faire comme ça tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas, je ne reculerai pas.

- Et ensuite ? Que feras-tu sans ça ?

Toshi tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers Yoshiki qui était resté debout, appuyé sur la porte ouverte :

- Je vais me consacrer entièrement à X. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux formuler la chose en te disant que je te rends ma vie. J'ai voulu la reprendre mais apparemment, je ne suis pas foutu d'en faire quelque chose de bien tout seul. Je préfère encore que ce soit toi qui la dirige.

Yoshiki lui sourit :

- Je n'en demande pas tant. J'ai appris pas mal de choses moi aussi. Je ne commettrai pas les mêmes abus qu'autrefois.

Toshi esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux d'un air très las. Puis il se leva péniblement :

- Ramène-moi s'il te plaît. Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Yoshiki le prit par les épaules et lui dit :

- Toshi…ne me cache plus rien. Je vais t'aider. On va traverser ça ensemble.

Toshi baissa la tête et posa les mains sur les avant-bras de Yoshiki en les serrant fort :

- Comment ai-je pu être assez con pour te laisser tomber ? J'ai fait tellement de mal…j'ai été si aveugle…

- Arrête, tu te fais souffrir pour rien. L'essentiel c'est que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux. Tu vas te sortir de là et reprendre ta vie en main une bonne fois pour toute. Je te lâcherai pas.

- Ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plait. J'ai trop honte. Ils finiront bien par savoir mais pas maintenant…

- D'accord. De toute façon, avant de révéler quoi que ce soit, on va aller tourner ces clips à Los Angeles. Pas la peine d'aller créer une polémique juste avant de partir, ça ferait mauvais genre. Et à notre retour, on va s'occuper de tout ça. Je m'occuperai de payer ton avocat.

Toshi haussa les épaules :

- Faudrait déjà que ça aille jusqu'au tribunal.

- Ca ira jusque-là. On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Toshi fut de nouveau secoué d'une quinte de toux. Yoshiki posa une main sur ses cheveux :

- Va t'asseoir, on va y aller…

Toshi acquiesça et lui prit la main pour la serrer longuement avant de la lâcher pour aller s'asseoir côté passager.

Durant tout le trajet, Toshi ne dit rien, recroquevillé vers la fenêtre mais Yoshiki savait qu'il était en train de pleurer en silence. Il le laissa tranquille, ayant de toute façon besoin d'oublier un peu leur conversation pour se concentrer sur la route.

Il gara la voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble de Toshi et il entendit alors son ami dire :

- Je n'ai même pas pensé que tu n'aurais plus de voiture pour rentrer...

- Peu importe, je peux bien retourner au studio en métro. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que je monte ?

- Oh non te dérange pas. Je vais aller me coucher directement.

- Surtout appelles-moi si ça ne va pas.

Toshi lui sourit :

- Ca va déjà mieux puisque je t'ai tout raconté.

Yoshiki sortit de la voiture en même temps que Toshi et le rejoignit devant l'entrée de l'immeuble :

- Il y a encore une chose que j'ai pas comprise.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi tu as épousé Kaori ? Tu l'aimais ou pas ?

- Pas réellement non…On avait juste fini par me faire croire que je serais heureux avec elle et que je devais le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

Toshi soupira et hésita longuement à répondre :

- J'avais…raconté à Masaya…notre relation un peu particulière. Les choses…assez poussées que nous avons faites pendant des années.

Le cœur de Yoshiki loupa un battement. Il avait relégué tout ça au passé depuis bien longtemps. Après Toshi, il y avait eu hide et l'éternel vide laissé par sa mort. Ces moments avec Toshi lui semblaient comme avoir appartenu à une vie antérieure. Mais quelle résonnance ils avaient encore !

- Ca l'a dégoûté j'imagine ?

Toshi acquiesça :

- Il m'a dit que je prenais une très mauvaise pente, mais que ce n'était pas grave, que ça faisait partie de mes troubles et que j'allais guérir. Il m'a poussé vers Kaori. Il ne voulait surtout pas d'un « déviant » au sein de sa secte. Il disait qu'avec Kaori, j'oublierai très vite ce « petit vice » comme il disait et que je me sentirai bien.

- Et toi, tu as suivi. Tu m'as écrit cette lettre où tu disais que tu avais honte de ce que nous avions fait.

- Je sais…Sur le coup, je le pensais. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été cruel dans cette lettre. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir honte de nous. Jamais…

Yoshiki eut une envie terrible de lui demander comment il voyait les choses à présent. Mais Toshi planta alors son regard dans le sien, pendant une seconde qui lui parut beaucoup plus longue tellement il y avait de tristesse, d'excuses et d'émotion diverses dans ce regard. Puis il se retrouva serré dans les bras de Toshi et ne pensa plus à rien. Son ami, son meilleur ami, posa son front contre le sien en souriant :

- Merci Yoshiki…je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi. Merci de m'avoir pardonné tout ça.

- On était deux à avoir des choses à se faire pardonner.

Toshi s'éloigna de lui puis il posa doucement un bisou sur la joue de Yoshiki qui provoqua comme une lame de fond dans son cœur. Le temps avait beau eu faire…il tenait toujours autant à lui.

- Je viens te voir demain, lui dit-il.

- Pas de problème.

Ils se sourirent et Toshi rentra dans son immeuble. Yoshiki repartit à pied et remonta sa capuche sur sa tête pour éviter de déclencher une émeute dans le métro avec son visage trop reconnaissable. Toshi venait de lui avouer des choses affreuses et pourtant, il se sentait heureux. Parce qu'il lui avait parlé justement. Parce qu'il comptait sur lui et qu'en dépit des problèmes, leur lien n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

FIN.


End file.
